


Ловушка

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: После более чем успешного покушения на Райнхарда, Оскар с остатками флота был вынужден присоединиться к силам Альянса.По арту AutumnSacura https://autumn-sacura.tumblr.com/image/188858456042
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 5





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Xenya-m

— Ложитесь спать, — Оскар наклонился над Яном так близко, что проще было коснуться.  
Командующий зевнул, а потом потянулся так яростно, что Оскар отпрянул.  
Прикосновение чуть было не случилось, но он присоединился к альянсовским войскам меньше года назад и еще не привык к тому, как офицеры могли дружески обниматься или хлопать друг друга по плечу.  
— Рано еще, — поморщившись ответил Ян.  
— Не рано. И у вас завтра тяжелый день, — проявил настойчивость Оскар.  
От Яна еле уловимо пахло бренди — он опять пил. Они могли бы пить вместе, но Ян всегда делал вид, что это просто чай.  
— Сам ложись.  
Возразить на это Оскару было нечего.  
Не признаваться же в том, что у постели его ждали початая бутылка вина и ворох не самых приятных воспоминаний.

Ансбах обезглавил генштаб так и не родившегося Нового Рейха.  
Райнхард и Оберштайн погибли от первого выстрела. Кирхайса достал луч лазера.  
Гражданская война оказалась скоротечной: Миттермайера разбил вражеский флот, и Оскару больше нечего было делать на имперской стороне галактики. Поэтому он позвал остатки своего флота уйти на другую сторону.  
Это было трусливое постыдное отступление, но многие остались живы. Альянс с радостью принял их в свои ряды и, наверное, только Ян Венли не обманывался. Не любовь к демократии вела Оскара. Единственное, что двигало им — ненависть. Оскар хотел отомстить старому Рейху, который лишил его всех, кем он дорожил.  
Никогда не думал, что список окажется настолько длинным, и теперь в нем добавилась еще одно имя.

— Я хотел разобрать пару тактических задач, — Оскар заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Красную, и белую, насколько я понимаю, — Ян тихо поднял руку и пропустил между пальцев вьющуюся прядь челки.  
Оскар не дрогнул. Он почти привык к тому, что иногда его бесцеремонно трепали по волосам. Это прикосновение было обманчивым — его будто и не было вовсе. Прядь жила сама по себе и не рассказала обладателю про тепло ласкавших ее пальцев.  
— Задачи помогают мне заснуть, — Оскар чуть было не добавил "Ваше превосходительство".  
Ему хотелось не то дернуться, высвобождаясь из не захвата, не то поцеловать.  
Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Будто прочитав его мысли, Ян освободил его, и рука безвольно легла на грудь.

Именно эта безвольность и покорила Оскара. Кажущаяся, фальшивая, так не похожая на пламенеющую волю Райнхарда, но не менее властная. Ян шел к одному ему ведомой цели и все слова были не более чем шелухой. Иногда Оскару казалось, что в Яне тоже сидела боль, которую он заливал кровавым вином войны днем и снотворным ночью.  
— Я провожу, — Оскар решил стоять на своем с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Но выспавшийся командир — командир, с которым есть шанс вернуться на базу после боя. Ян должен был это понимать. Вместо ответа, он нахохлился и поглубже натянул берет.  
Конечно, Оскар не хотел к нему прикасаться — это не положено по статусу, но только так можно было выдернуть его из кресла, с мостика и подальше от бесконечного океана звезд, где так легко остаться на один со своими демонами.

Оскар скользнул руками по плечам — мундир оказался гладким на ощупь. Ян не шевельнулся, и Оскар наклонился ближе, не обратив внимания на то, что берет возмущенно упал.  
— Ты будешь меня так отводить спать каждый вечер? — улыбнулся Ян и чуть повернул голову.  
Оскар почувствовал, как тот коснулся носом его щеки. В этом мгновении можно было бы застыть на вечность. Ян не делал и попытки схватить, подчинить себе. Он ждал, и Оскар в который раз пришел в расставленную ловушку. Чтобы ловец не спасся бегством, Оскар скользнул рукой в волосы и привлек его к себе. Они оба покраснели, как подростки после первого неловкого поцелуя.  
— Каждый вечер — это очень много, — улыбнулся Оскар. — Я же должен иногда разбирать красные и белые задачи.

Всем нужно иногда одиночество и время для тех, кто ушел. Оскар никогда бы не спросил, как звали того друга на фотографии, которую Ян берег.  
Просто иногда ты должен сделать шаг вперед, даже если стоишь на краю пропасти. Если это и будет падением, то Оскар насладится каждым поцелуем, который ему удастся добыть.


End file.
